He's mine
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren hanya punya satu keinginan; melampiaskan segala nafsunya pada tubuh telanjang seorang pemuda bersurai eboni yang terlentang di kasur. #firstRatedM. RnR. (semeEren x UkeLevi)
1. Chapter 1

Halooo~ saya muncul untuk muncul

a/n : ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fic mesem mesum kayak gini! Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya gue baca maupun melihat (doujin) yang kayak dan macem gue buat ini. Jujur gue juga bikin doujin r 18 kayak gini sekalipun gak gue apa-apain hanya ngandeng di hard disk terpisah dengan label kerjaan rumah (sungguh laknat gue ini) dan hanya bisa ngalir kalo ada teman anggota tim laknat gue mau dan membutuhkannya sebagai asupan (tentu lewat hard disk)... gue kurang pandai merangkai kata karena pada dasarnya gue itu lebih ke tindakan dan gambar dalam mencurahkannya –jadi sori aja kalo kata katanya ceper abis, sebab itu gue butuh dukungan anda semua yang sudah mau mampir untuk memberi saya saran untuk mengasah pisau eh maksudnya kemampuan gue...

warn: OOC (maybe), tyopos, first rated M need your suport, AU, unsur-unsur ngaco, Levi lebih muda dari eren .-.

shingeki no kyojin punya hajime isayama, cover image nemu jadi saya pinjem dan ini punya yang buat bukan punya gue

! : kalo anda tak suka anda bisa tekan 'back', kalo suka kirim surat eh maksud di review kalo perlu di fav aja #vlaaaak

Mari membaca!

.

.

.

Di depanku kau bukan apa-apa.

Sekalipun kau orang terkuat di masa laluku itu tidak membuktikan kalau kau terkuat diantara kita, buktinya... kau hanya bisa mendesah dan memohon dibawahku karena jemariku. seperti sekarang ini. coba kau pikir lagi alasan aku tak pernah menyentuhmu lebih... kau selalu mebuatku panas. Selalu, dulu maupun sekarang

.

Eren jaeger, segera berlari menelusuri lorong kecil sebuah bangunan. Matanya menatap tajam lurus kedepan, berhenti di depan pintu di ujung lorong. Tanpa izin menjebol pintu tanpa izin pemilik. Si pemilik kamar sontak melempar buku yang tengah di bacanya, Eren dengan lincah menghindar dari buku terbang

"kejamnya..." keluh Eren saat mendapat hadiah lemparan buku. Si pelempar mengambil sapu dan di gunakan sebagai tongkat pemukul untuk mendorong Eren keluar kamar. Eren yang merasa terhina walau -Cuma sedikit- segera menarik si sapu dan melemparnya sembarang arah –yang jelas bukan ke rumah pak lurah –menarik tangan pengguna sapu lalu menciumnya. Hanya sebentar, ciuman singkat

"kau harus bersikap lebih sopan... ingat aku yang membiarkanmu hidup waktu itu..." Eren mendorong kasar tubuh kecil di depannya

"aku tidak pernah berniat di biarkan hidup oleh kalian, apa lagi kau dasar bego!" jawabnya ketus sembari mengusap bibirnya yang menurutnya telah di nistai

Eren tersenyum miris, "sampai kapan mau terus bermusuhan denganku? Kau lihatkan aku gak melakukan apa pun padamu" pemuda di hadapannya menukikan alis tak suka, matanya menatap tajam objek di depannya, Eren sudah terbiasa

"selama yang kuinginkan..." jawab si surai ebony singkat, Eren tersenyum sinis... agaknya pemuda dihadapannya telah banyak ia manjakan sehingga begini jadinya. Padahal ia nekat membiarkan pemuda ini hidup setelah semua tuanya terbantai di rumahnya, Eren sedikit berharap pemuda di hadapannya bisa menjadi 'lebih' dari sekedar bawahannya

Eren mendorong tubuh di depannya ke kasur terdekat, si pemuda meringis. Eren tak memberi kesempatan untuk seorang pemuda 15 tahun untuk bicara saat ini, matanya menatap tajam sedikit merendahkan. Eren merangkak dan menindih perut si pemuda duduk dengan santainya, seolah badannya lebih ringan dari bantal.

"dengar, mungkin aku telah memanjakanmu berlebihan. Kau harus tau, Levi..." Eren menundukan kepalanya berbisik sensual di samping telinga pemuda bernama Levi itu, si pemuda bergidig. Tetap menjajaga gengsi sekalipun tangan sudah gemetar. Eren membuka kancing atas kemeja si pemuda mencium, menghisap, meninggalkan jejak di leher jenjang yang lebih muda "ngh..." membuat Levi mendesah kecil

"kau harus tau, sekalipun aku adalah yang paling konyol, terlihat bodoh. aku adalah mafia. Dan aku punya kemampuan, cobalah kau pikir lagi... kalau kau belum bisa mengalahkanku sebaiknya kau tak usah bertingkah" Eren menekan pipi Levi dengan jemarinya, "kalau kau belum ingin mati konyol di tanganku, idiot!" lanjutnya, Eren melepaskan tangannya berdiri dan mejauh dari si pemuda yang dengan segera merapikan pakaiannya

"aku buru-buru kemari karena hal penting, tapi aku enggan karena kejadian ini..." Eren berjalan keluar pintu, menabrak pundak seorang wanita berkacamata yang datang lengakap dengan laporan setinggi candi Borobudur selebar kawah gunung Bromo. Eren cengo lalu memutuskan meninggalkannya

"LEVIIIII! AKU DATANG NIH~" teriak si kacamata histeris, menggantikan Eren. Levi menengok malas, sibuk membenahi bagian kerah agar bisa menutupi bekas ciuman Eren di sana

 _Bodo amat, Hanji kacamata gila_ pikir Levi dalam hati

"kau bertengakar dengannya? Sebaiknya kau pakai otak kalau mau berantem dengannya, pakai cara macam ngambek itu kurang ampuh untuknya" Hanji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Levi menatap malas lau berguling di kasurnya mengabaikan ocehan gak penting Hanji

"aku tau, tapi...kenapa dia tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari rumah kecil ini? Kau pikir aku betah, pikir pakai otak dong kacamata sial! Sejak awal aku lebih baik mati dari pada di sebut sebagai bawahannya?!" Levi menyeruput air mineral di samping meja nasarnya

Hanji tersenyum kecil, kacamatanya berkilat karena cahaya mentari yang masuk lewat jendela. Tersenyum jahil dan "kau beruntung yang menemukanmu hanya seorang Eren. Kalau tidak, aku yakin lubang di belakang sana sudah di tusuk berulang kali. Lagian, kalau kau mati di tangan mafia suka bercanda seperti Eren, kau sama saja mati konyol" Hanji menakuti, Levi sadar apa maksudnya

"kanapa tidak dia lakukan saja, agar aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini..." Levi meraih jaketnya, mengenakannya dan bergegas pergi, tapi Hanji menghentikannya, menarik dan mengunci pintu. Levi hendak protes tapi Hanji mengintrupsi dengan menutup mulutnya

"dengar, aku tau kau tidak menyukainya dan kau selalu mengabaikan kata-katanya, tapi pernah gak kau berpikir tentang orang lain. Satu-satunya alasan ia membiarkanmu hidup dan tidak pernah menyentuhmu walau aku yakin di balik kemeja kebesaran itu... tubuh mulusmu itu pasti bisa membuatnya ketagihan di ranjang sampai lupa diri, atau mungkin dia kelebihan nafsu sehingga niat membuatmu datang berkali-kali sampai kau gak bisa jalan seminggu" hanji dan ucapannya yang banyak

Levi bergerenyit, Hanji tertawa lalu melempar salah satu berkas beramplop coklat persis uang gajian abang-abang! Levi bertanya apa isinya Hanji menjawab kalau isinya adalah satu satunya cara membebaskan seorang bocah cerewet yang diserang serigala kelaparan yang dipukul tadi pagi

Levi melempar sapu ke wajah Hanji

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Levi di ikut sertakan dalam sebuah tugas, dan ia berpasangan dengan Eren. Penyebabnya? Sudah jelas bahwa Levi berulangkali mencoba kabur dan selalu berakhir sama –ditangkap Eren –mungkin sebaikanya ia menyerah dan turuti keinginan mereka saja untuk sementara.

Eren memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara di dalam mobil, tapi tentu saja ia tak tahan godaan untuk bicara apa lagi dengan bocah yang duduk dengan anteng di sebelahnya

"Levi? Woi!" Eren sedikit menggentak menyadari bocah di sebelahnya melamun. Si pemuda menatap balik dengan ekspresi yang nyaris tidak ada

"apaan?" jawabnya ketus Eren hanya bisa diam sementara. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan tidak ada salahnya mereka makan siang bersama. Mungkin dengan mengajak Hanji agar tidak di sangka memoduskan seorang anak di bawah umur

"kalau tidak mau bicara sebaiknya jangan memanggil..."

"ah, enggak. Awas kesambet setan kalau melamun" Eren memang gak jelas sama dengan yang buat ini cerita

"kau sudah memikirkan kata-kataku tadi pagi, Levi?"

"soal hanya kau yang boleh membunuhku... ya, sudah ku pikirkan"

"jadi?"

"aku akan menurut sampai kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku"

"aku tak ingin membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin memakanmu..." Eren membanting stir di ujung jalan, belok mendadak. Seorang pengandara motor terjungkal dari sepeda motornya –Eren tidak peduli –pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya mencengkram _seat belt_ nya dengan erat

"jadi kita sepakat kerja sama?" Eren nyengir, tertawa laknat dalam hati

"aku tidak bilang kita akan bekerja sama, dasar bodoh. Lain kali tolong bersihkan telingamu. Aku pikir mati di tangan orang lain sebenarnya bukan hal bagus... jadi anggap saja aku jadi anak baik karena menghindari mati konyol" setelah berkata begitu, Levi dapat hadiah elusan di puncak kepalanya

.

Tak ia sangka, malam sudah makin larut. Eren lapar ngemil padahal barusan ia makan dua mangkok mie, terus sepiring penuh ayam goreng, terus susu segalon, dan kentang keju dua bungkus _buset, lu laper apa cacingan?_ Tanya author dengan wajah penasaran dan level ke kepoan tertinggi

Karena makanan telah ia sikat habis ia memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Ya tentu kamarnya... setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Eren baru sadar ini bukan kamarnya –author lemparin tisue basah ke muka Eren di bales di tembak pake rocket launcher –

Sepertinya urat tau diri milik Eren sedang tidak bisa berfungsi jadi dia memutuskan duduk sisi kasur. Manik mata emerald itu menangkap objek yang sedang ia nafsui belakangan, Levi tertidur di kasur dengan kaus yang terangkat, memperlihatkan perutnya.

Eren menelusuri garis rahang si pemuda dengan ibu jarinya, turun ke dagu dan kembali ke sisi telinga. Merasakan tekstur kulit halus, Eren sempat merasa aneh yang di sentuhnya ini pipi atau pantat bayi "nnh" Levi terbangun, menampakan iris hitamnya menangkap basah Eren yang sedang menyentuh pipinya

"kenapa kau disini?" Levi bertanya, tak merubah posisi hanya menurunkan kaus yang sempat naik jabatan. Eren hanya menggendikan bahu lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, "siapa tau, kau yang harus temuak jawabannya..." yang di perlakukan tidak marah jadi Eren bertanya penyebabnya, dan hanya di jawab kalau ia sedang enggan marah marah

"kalau begitu, tak apa bila aku menyentuhmu, sedikit?" si brunette menurunkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya sibuk menahan lengan si surai ebony yang hendak mendorongnya. Tak siap untuk momen-momen selanjutnya

"tenang-tenang... aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya mencari makanan karena, aku lapar..." Eren berbisik seduktif di telinga Levi, kemudian mencium sepanjang garis rahang, turun ke leher jenjangnya meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan di sana. Levi hanya bisa mendesah kecil

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, mencium bibir kecil si surai eboni. Menari-nari dan mengeksplorasi isi mulut lawan main "nggh...ah...nnnh" Levi hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah. Eren menggerakan tangannya, menelusup masuk ke balik fabrik yang di kenakan Levi. Bergerilya di atas puting yang kini menegang

"haa...ah...stop...ha...ah...AH!" Eren tidak hanya bermain di sana, tangannya menelusup ke balik celana sepanjang lutut milik yang lebih muda, di kepalanya sudah tidak peduli soal apa resiko bila ia melakukannya pada Levi. Ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Levi terus mendesah, tubuhnya merinding setiap kali jemari Eren menyentuh puncak kejantanannya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hanya bisa menutupi suaranya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh. Melihatnya Eren menarik kedua telapak tangan itu "kau, jangan tutupi suaramu... aku ingin mendengarmu memohon. Ah, disini basah kau menunggu apa?" Eren menarik celana yang dikenakan Levi, membuangnya sembarang arah

"jangan...ah...dasar...bego...ah...ah...ahn" Levi merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk di lubangnya, menekan setiap sisi. Eren diam saja menikmati, matanya terus mengawasi wajah pemuda yang tengah merintih, air mata meluncur mulus dari pelupuk matanya. Menahan sakit saat jari-jari itu menusuk masuk. Agaknya Eren merasa kasihan dan menarik kembali tangannya

"sepertinya tanganku terlalu besar ya, lubangmu ketat sekali..." Eren mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki yang lebih muda, menjilat muka lubang dengan lidahnya, sementara kedua tangannya menumpu kaki Levi.

"aaaah...bego...nnh...jangan...di-ahhh" Levi mengacak surai kecoklatan Eren, tetap mengatai sekalipun dalam keadaan begitu. Eren tidak tahan lagi ia ingin menggempur habis-habisan, berjuang diatas kasur jauh lebih sulit di bandingkan di mendan perang. Levi nyaris datang, Eren segera menyudahi kegiatannya melakukan penetrasi pada lubang kecil itu. mana mau ia di sembur sebelum ia masuk, karena itu Ia segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya, menusuk masuk ke lubang kecil milik pemuda yang berada di bawahnya secara perlahan, menikmati setiap sensasi yang datang

"nggh...sempit sekali, sialan! Kenapa kau terasa nikmat begini...nggh!" geram si surai coklat

Ah, Eren sadar akhirnya apa penyebab banyak orang lelah pulang kerja memilih menghabiskan waktunya malakukan seks dibanding melakukan hobinya. Eren nyaris merasa tergencet saat berada di dalamnya, sempit dan terasa nikmat. Eren mulai menghentakan pinggulnya membuat Levi melengkungkan tubuh merasa nikmat "ah...ha..ahnn~ di...disana...AAAAHN~" tak butuh waktu lama Eren berhasil menemukan spot kesukaan Levi, dimana ia bisa mendesah keras

"hngh, di sini?" Eren menghentak lebih keras, Levi mendongakkan kepala merasakan geletir nikmat saat kejantanan Eren menabraknya

"ahh...iya...ha...ahhhnn" Levi mengacak-acak surai kecokaltan Eren yang sibuk menghisap putingnya, menjilat, sementara tangan yang satunya bermain dengan puting yang satunya. Eren makin semangat ia punya motto baru sepertinya; seks dan semangat ia benar-benar merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat mendengar Levi mendesah dan menyebutkan namanya, ia bahkan tidak pernah mendangar Levi menyebutkan namanya

"ha...ah...E-Eren..hnn...leb..lebih..." Levi berusaha mengontrol nafasnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar menambah pasokan udara; mendesah tak terkendali seolah lupa harga diri, wajahnya memerah dan saliva meluncur turun dari sisi bibirnya

Apakah Eren salah dengar? Bocah di bawahnya minta lebih, dengan wajah menggoda begitu? Oh, dewi fortuna terima kasih! Dengan senang hati Eren mempercepat gerakannya, menubruk spot kesukaan Levi berulang kali. Seperti menggali, yang dalam.

"ah..ah..ahhhnn! kau menubruk spot yang berbeda...ah..AH!" Eren hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh yang lebih muda, sesekali memberi tanda di leher jenjangnya, Levi merasa dunia menjadi putih tiap kali Eren menabrak spotnya. Cukup lama bermain, Eren menikmati asal Levi masih mendesah begitu... yeah, ini baru hidup!

"ahhn..aku...mau..ah..ah.."

"henggh...aku, juga...hnn"

Dan datang bersamaan, cairan Levi membasah perutnya sampai ke dada, merasakan cairan hangat membasahi lubangnya, menetes ke atas kasur. Sudah, Levi habis tenaga. Tak sanggup memunguti pakaiannya lagi, yang tengah berserakan di lantai. Bahkan tangannya gemetaran

Sementara Eren masih diam di posisi sebelum mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang mungil itu, bediri dan memakai celananya, merapikan kaosnya. Tangannya sigap mengambil sapu tangan dan segera membersihkan cairan yang mulai menetes dari pantat Levi, sementara tangan yang satunya mengambil selimut

Levi tidak protes, matanya terasa berat dan mulai berbayang. Ah, ia mendadak ngantuk. Eren memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai memakaikannya satu persatu ke badan pemuda yang kini hanya bisa tersengal-sengal tak berkutik, sepertinya Eren akan dapat hadiah _bugging jumping_ tanpa pengaman besok "kau paham sekarang kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Eren setelah mengecup kening pemuda bersurai eboni itu

"...karena, hanya kau yang bisa membunuhku...membuatku mati konyol..." Levi menjawab, menutup pelupuk matanya kemudian, bahkan ia gak sanggup mempertahankannya untuk melihat senyum Eren

"baguslah, kalau kau sadar..."

 _Karena aku ingin memilikimu, lagi_

.

.

 _ **FIN**_ (dengan tidak elitnya)

a/n: waah selesai! #bakarrumahorang

saya sangka gak selesai ini ide lewat begitu ajah saat gue terserang _sresslitus_ (jangan cari di kamus manapun karena gak bakal ketemu), summary dan isinya gak mirip... yah karena gue kurang dalam berekspresi lewat kata-kata, gue sungkem minta maap untuk kata-kata yang ancur, kalimat amburadul, dan penggambaran yang kurang jelas macam gue ini. Akan sangat terbantu bila anda memberi saran dan kritik

last word,mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : mine

Yeah saya balik! /dan gak ada yang nanya

A/n: alasan meneruskan ini karena otak hentai saya! Jujur aja sebenernya gak ada niat latihan nulis hari ini, tapi berhubung pen tab saya rusak dan tidak bisa di pakai, saya berdelusi sambil menulis.

Warn: ooc, tyopos, adult content, and much more (terinspirasi salah satu lagu Aimer)

Shingeki no kyojin and cover isn't mine its always belong hajime isayama and the artist

Hoped you enjoy this story ^^

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, matahari mencuat dari timur dan sinarnya yang silau menembus tirai jendela. Tidur terganggu Levi memutuskan menyusup ke dalam balutan selimut.

Tak lama suara berisik weker terdengar beep beep bebep, begitulah bunyinya. Levi terpaksa bangun. Mendapati tubuhnya dengan pakaian lengkap, semalam hanya mimpi basah pikirnya

Dan...kenyataan membantingnya. Semalam bukan mimpi. Tepat saat ia melihat bercak kemerahan di sepanjang leher. "demi wall maria manusia ketinggian itu, semalam bukan mimpi!" Iris matanya mengecil

Turun kebawah, mengenakan kemeja. Menaikan kerah agar tidak ada yang lihat, sayang Hanji punya insting pemangsa yang cukup buas. Ia dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam hanya dengan melihat ekspresi

"kau melakukannya dengan Eren semalam 'kan? Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya saat lubang kecilmu di lewati benda yang lebih besar dari jari?" Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Levi tetap memasang tampang dingin tak berperasaan, dalam hati terbakar emosi. Bila orang yang bicara dengannya ini adalah seorang lelaki sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa miliknya akan jadi sasaran

Menatap seorang _genderless_ dengan tatapan mengancam seolah berkata 'kalau kau bocorkan aku akan menjadikanmu makanan hiu'. Hanji masih tertawa terbahak "bagaimana rasanya seks pertamu? Tidakkah luar biasa, di mana seseorang mengambil alih tubuhmu dengan mudah"

"satu-satunya yang luar biasa adalah membunuhmu lalu menjadikanmu makanan ikan" krik krik krik Hanji speechles mendengarnya. Menunjuk kamar Eren di lantai dua sambil berkata kalau kau mau cari Eren

.

Sekolah, satu-satunya tempat dimana Levi bisa menjadi normal. Di rumah? Sepertinya tidak mengingat seorang _genderless_ dan seorang maniak seks bersua di sana. Seorang gadis datang menghampiri sembari menenteng buku doujinshi rating 18+ dengan santainya

"bagaimana akhir pekan? Tidakkah seseorang menikmati harinya?" Tersenyum secantik dewi, dalamnya tak lebih dari cewek busuk pecinta cerita antar lelaki. Tapi itu hobinya tersendiri, bagi gadis itu cerita yaoi adalah asupan bernurisi yang siap santap!

"bukan aku yang menikmatinya, tapi seorang maniak seks dan seorang _genderless_ yang hidup bersamaku." Tatapan mata tajam, melirik kearah gadis tersebut

"jangan bilang kalau kau menemani kakak-kakakmu menonton video cabul semalaman?" Gadis itu melotot tak percaya, seolah mendengar emas jatuh dari langit

"bukan, dan bisakah kau jauhkan otak mesummu sekali saja? Itu mengganguku" Tawa rendah si gadis berlari menghampiri teman sesamanya di bangku yang lain

"jauh lebih buruk dari itu"

.

Entah karena bumi tidak memihaknya tau alam tidak mengizinkannya jauh dari sarangnya, sore datang elbih cepat dari biasanya. Levi sempat berharap hari ini akan lebih panjang dari kemarin. Dan yang kemarin bukan hari yang panjang hanya malam yang berat

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi. Tampangnya yang setengah lingkaran seolah mengintip nasib sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Eren berdiri di sana di samping motor sportnya, Levi menatapnya dingin. Eren dapat melihat hujan salju imaginer di sekelilingnya, "whoa, lihat yang datang sambil berlagak di sini?" Nada menantang digunakan, Eren enggan bicara.

"wah, wah siapa yang bicara. Si kecil Levi yang semlam ku gempur di atas ranjang. Bagaimana rasanya milikku di dalammu?" Semua tau bahwa bensin dan api jangan di pertemukan

Ingin rasanya Levi menyumpal mulut itu dengan apapun itu. Eren menaiki motornya menyalakannya kemudian, Levi menatapnya seolah berkata 'kau datang ke sini hanya untuk pamer'. Levi di lempari helm, Eren menepuk jok belakang motornya.

Lihat siapa yang di boncengi semenya kala itu

"jadi apa bayarannya menjemputku pulang? Membersihkan kamar, mengerjakan PR, atau latihan dengan buku bank soal?" Levi menawari sesuatu yang tidak pernah Eren inginkan. Gelangan kepala, Eren lebih dewasa ia yang berhak memilih

"aku akan membersihkanmu sampai bersih..." _oh shit, that bastard!_ Pikir Levi setelah mendengarnya

.

Melihat sekitar, suasana rumah sepi. Aman terkendali lapan anam. Levi dapat merasakan keinginan seks menguar dari tubuh Eren. Kesalahannya adalah bertanya soal harga.

"katakan padaku Levi, tugas seorang kekasih." Sebenarnya Eren tidak menggunakan nada perintah atau memaksa, tapi gaya bicaranya seolah mencerminkan langsung kinginannya

 _Monoceras_ akan membawamu ke bintang ke tujuh. Levi menyebutkannya satu persatu, mulai dari saling berbagi bahkan mengorbankan. Eren tertawa mendengar jawaban polosnya, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi pucat pemilik nama Ackerman

"kau memang benar, tapi melewatkan bagian seks. Kuharap kau tidak lupa kejadian semalam." Eren dengan wajah polos seolah tidak melakukan apa pun

"lupa yang semalam? Heh. Kau membuatku nyaris telat setelah membuatku bekerja semalaman." Levi harusnya tau Eren akan menggunakan wajah tololnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Seperti menjebak seekor tikus dengan keju, sekali pun tikus yang sekarang lebih suka daging. Eren mendorong tubuh sang remaja ke dinding, tangannya menelusup ke dalam kemeja. Eren benar-benar tak habis pikir, apakah ini karena ia memang dalam masa pengembangan seks, atau apa pun itu yang jelas tubuh pemuda yang satu ini sensitif sekali.

"tegang? Ayolah kemarin aku bermain adil!" Eren melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi leher si surai eboni. Kenyataannya memang benar, Levi tidak melakukan penolakan yang berarti kemarin. Maka Eren tidak melakukan _foul play_.

Eren melepaskan 'mangsa'nya. Beralih menyalakan air, mengsisi bathup. Tangannya meraih garam mandi, "tanggalkan pakaianmu, Levi" tidak ada nada memaksa saat mengatakannya

Levi merasa tatapan mata itu makin tajam setiap harinya, merasa di telanjangi. Si surai brunette menawarkan bantuan, ditolak mentah-mentah

Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya sendiri. Terlepas dari kenyataan Eren menyentuhnya semalam.

Eren tersenyum tipis, melihat satu persatu fabrik pakaian meninggalkan tempatnya, jatuh ke lantai. Ia mendapati keinginannya, nyaris, "kau bukan perempuan 'kan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja celana dalammu?" mari kita mulai berpura-pura binggung

Reflek tanggan meremat karet celana dalamnya, Levi menatap tak suka ekspresi barusan. Uke, mangsa, bawahan, omega, apa pun itu sekarang jelas, Levi adalah yang di dominasi.

.

Air tumpah ruah ke lantai, suara keran yang dibiarkan menyala menutupi suara desahan di dalam sana. Tak akan ada yang curiga bila mendengar suara basah, ini kamar mandi, yo! Wajar saja

"aaah...hnn" Levi melengkungkan tubuhnya, reaksi dari dua digit jari di dalam lubangnya. Sementara si surai brunette menikmati permainan 'mencari domba'nya. Mencoba masuk sedalam yang ia bisa, berbisk seduktif di telinga remaja 15 tahun yang kini sedang menahan suaranya

"kau sensitif juga, dengar uke sepertimu banyak diincar, ini seperti permainan menjaga harta" Eren megangkat telakpak tangan, cairan putih agak lengket membasahinya. Eren tidak terima saat Levi berteriak tentang orientasinya yang belok. Tidak, Eren bukan lah Gay.

Jujur ia masih lurus –sepertinya –ia masih tertarik dengan wanita. Ia masih sering mampir ke bar untuk sekadar melihat para penari tiang yang berada disana.

Semua berubah saat ia menemukan mainan yang menarik.

"pedofil sialan, tua bangka, dan spesies sebangsa itu yang lain..." Levi terengah, bersandar pada pinggiran bathup. Eren menganti air, membiarkan air bersih memenuhi bathup. Tangannya beralih mengambil sabun dan spons

Dengan cepat menyabuni seluruh tubuh si remaja berwajah grumpy yang lemas bersandar. Levi diam tidak protes atau melawan, Eren mapan menjadi ayah –sekalipun ia akan modus pada anaknya –memperlakukan Levi dengan sangat baik. Memperlakukan mainan dengan baik adalah modal utama membuat mainan itu bertahan lama.

.

Malam semakin larut, Hanji kembali menuang kembali _Sherry_ ke gelasnya. Entah yang keberapa kali ia tertawa, "kau memperlakukannya persis seperti mainan. Tapi harus kuakui, kau pemilik yang baik!" kembali meneguk teman sejatinya. _Sherry_ sepanjang malam seperti di temani teman sejati

"tidak juga, aku tertarik dengannya sejak awal. Dan lagi dia belum sadar siapa yang membunuh ibunya" Eren menggangkat tinggi-tinggi slokinya, seolah menangkap cahaya dengan itu. kacamata berkilat, manik coklat almond menatapnya tajam

"kau...dia belum tau siapa yang membunuh ibunya? Kupikir ia terlihat benci denganmu karena ia sudah tau" Hanji meletakan gelasnya, matanya mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata _turqouis_ tersebut.

Stop, tak berguna. Eren tidak bohong, dan ia merasa semua akan semakin buruk bila remaja itu tau semuanya, "kau tau Eren, aku selalu berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa kau akan selalu bersamanya sekalipun dalam masalah. Dia mulai bisa menerimamu, buktinya ia tidak mencoba menusuk tanganmu dengan garpu seperti dulu lagi"

"ya, aku tau. Cobalah bertahan seperti ini terus, dia tidak akan sadar. Erwin juga gak bicara banyak" Eren meneguk cairan kekuningan dengan bau alkohol yang tajam. Tidak sadar siluet di balik lemari tua mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

a/n: kenapa saya lanjutkan? Karena saya rada hentai. Soal ide cerita saya dapet setelah baca novel 'the god father' dan ini seperti crossover Meitantei Conan versi Shingeki no kyojin dengan POV black organization. Lihat saja dulu ini saya lanjutkan sampai mana

last word, Review? Saran? Kritik? Asal jangan flame saya terima kok (kokoro ini tak kuaaat) :3

salam sejuta umat!


End file.
